


Ruthless

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept him in a cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless

He was essentially kept in a cage by his brother. He was drip-fed information, and occasional gestures of affection. Only in very small, carefully limited doses. 

But he began to find ways to escape.

_Zangetsu sighed beneath his helmet, and moved in for the final stroke. This one had proven the most troublesome, and no matter what Ryouma said, the destruction of his belt would at least stop him. He'd deal with Ryouma later._

_A slash across the front, then a feint to the left --_

_\--but the child followed the feint, and walked forward into his shield, impaling himself through the stomach. He grunted, henshin beginning to fail._

_"What are you doing?" Zangetsu shouted, horrified, because he didn't want to murder anyone, and that moment of hesitation was enough._

_There was a weapon against his chest. Zangetsu looked down, looked up, as the helmet disappeared._

_"Mitsuzane," he said in utter horror. "Stop this. It's me."_

_A trickle of blood from the corner of the lips._

_"I know."_

_He fired._

_Takatora woke up in a cell. With the best possible medical care, and access to books, and educational programs, and the occasional newsfeed._

He was kept in a cage by his brother. He was drip-fed information, and occasional gestures of affection. Only in very small, carefully limited doses. 

There was no way to escape.


End file.
